One or The Other
by Alex G. Cullen
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella and Jacob have a one night stand, resulting in a baby. Jake and Bella get married. Jake is distant, which is not helping the strained marriage. But when the Cullens return, Bella has to make a drastic choice. First Fanfiction
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Bella's POV

Another night flew by me and that stupid alarm was going off. I had no desire to wake up but I had no choice. I had to get up and wake up my up for school. She was old enough to get up for school by herself, but she took after her father in the sleeping department. She has his dark toned hair, but my chocolate brown eyes. She was our surprise baby, Jacob and I had a one night stand after _he_ left, and I was only eighteen when I gave birth to her. Dad was so happy about it, but I had still to figure out how we were going to collect the money to raise a baby. Jake had to get a second job as a mechanic and I had to double my shifts at restaurant I worked at. But it all worked in the end.

"Hey Hon, You have to get up now," I said softly. He was still snoring as loud as ever; I wondered how I sometimes fall asleep next to him. It's really nice during the winter because his body temperature is so warm, but during the summer, I feel like I am suffocating.  
"Awww common Bells, five more minutes," Jacob said. Somehow I already knew he was going to say that. I got out of bed and put my slippers on.  
"Jacob, I will start breakfast for you and Brooklyn," I said as I left the room. I walked down our hallway; we had a decent size house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small it was the perfect home for us. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms and we even got a game room. Jacob wanted a game room.

I opened the door to my daughter's room; it was so peaceful in here. She had a queen size bed, and a huge T.V mounted on her wall, the laptop we had gotten her for her birthday was on her desk, and she was sound asleep. "Brooklyn Rose, wake up sweetie," I said softly.

She rolled over but her eyes didn't open. I sat next to her on her warm bed. "Brooklyn, if you don't wake up in the next 5 minutes, I will call your father, and you know he will not hesitate getting the bucket." She shot up like a bat out of hell. "Mom what time is it?" She asked as she pulled her blanket down from her head. "Its 6:30 in the morning baby, you have to get up and get ready for school," I said.

"Can't I take a day off mom? I didn't sleep at all," She said. She sounded super grumpy. "Well, maybe if you hadn't of stayed up all night to watch TV and talk on MSN, you would have slept more, huh?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mom I stayed up to ah study for my English test I have today," She said. "You lie as well as I do hun," I said laughing. "Okay mom I'm up. I'll get in the shower then I'll be down. Is Seth taking me to school today?" She asked.

"I'm not sure hunny, shouldn't you have asked him?" I asked confused. "Yeah I suppose so," She said as I left the room.

I wasn't very happy when Seth had told us that he had imprinted on our little baby. I had to calm Jacob down for a long time to keep him from phasing in my living room.

When she turned thirteen, we decided to explain to her what Jacob and his friends were. To everyone's surprise, she didn't freak, at all. She only smiled and said "I always knew there was something magical about our family". I don't think I had ever smiled as much as I did when she said that.

I made it down to the kitchen and started making eggs, and bacon. Brooklyn inherited her father's love of food, which was an inconvenience for me because the grocery bill skyrocketed. Not to mention the fact that the pack came and had dinner with us very often. Brooklyn eats a lot but never gains a single pound. I wish I could be like her, but I am not

Knock... Knock... Knock... Someone was at the door "Come in," I screamed. I knew it was one of the boys. "Morning Bells." Seth, of course "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Bacon, eggs, and waffles," I said smiling. "Sweet, my favourites, I'm starving," He said as he sat down on a chair.

"So, you excited about school?" I asked. "Bells, if it wasn't for Brooklyn I would have stopped going by now, you know that. It's almost the end our junior year ya know," Seth said rolling his eyes.

I still live on the reservation, but I chose to send my daughter to Forks High school. I wanted my daughter to make some friends outside of the rez. If she would have gone to the school on the rez, she would have already known everybody.

"Where's jakey-poo?" Seth asked laughing at his personal name for Jacob. "Upstairs, in the shower maybe, or he might still be sleeping, I'm not sure," I said. "How are things going with the good ol' marriage?" Seth asked. He knew we were having problems, but we wouldn't talk about it to him openly, but the whole hear everybody's thoughts in wolf form kind of messed that up for us.

"It's going. It's still rough though, but we're getting over it, I guess," I said frowning. Marrying Jacob so young was a mistake on my part. Just because we had Brooklyn didn't mean we had to get married, but Jacob and my father insisted on it, so here we are.

I heard my EXTREMELY loud husband coming down the steps; he is so loud it sounds like an elephant is stampeding down the stairs.

"Hey hon, have you seen my pants?" He asked. "Yes, Jacob they are in your dresser, where they normally are and should be" I said. If he would have at least tried to open the dresser he would have found his jeans folded right there.

"I just looked there and they aren't there. I need something to wear to work," He said. "You work in a garage that you own, you can wear whatever you want," I said.

"Just because I own the place doesn't mean I can go in my underwear. I do have people I have to deal with," he said. "Jacob, give me a minute and I'll go upstairs and show you where they are," I said as I checked on the eggs.

"Thanks Bells," He said while giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Recently we have been bumping heads with each other. I wasn't so sure this marriage would work out; something is going on with him and I don't really understand it yet. It looks like Seth wants to tell me but he never does, he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Maybe I'm just creating problems in my mind.

Brooklyn came down in a VERY short skirt, with a tank top on and a sweater over it. "What in the world do you think you are wearing?" Jacob asked her. "Clothes daddy, unlike you," She said smiling and laughing. Jacob looked down and blushed, realizing that he was only wearing boxers.

"My boxers are ten times the length of your skirt. Go back up stairs and change, NOW," Jacob said in his fatherly voice. "But daddy I don't want to, I look hot" She said. Seth looked like he wanted to agree, but didn't say anything because Jake would probably rip his tongue out of his mouth

"Excuse me, you shouldn't look hot. You should look like my little girl" Jacob said to her.

"Mom can you please control your husband?" Brooklyn asked me. "Jacob, honey, she looks fine. She's a teenager, which means you can't control her for the rest of her life," I said. "She is my daughter. As long as she lives under my roof, I have the right to control her," he said.

"Brooklyn could you and Seth finish up breakfast while I help your father find his damn pants?" I asked them. I was not in a good mood. "Yeah, of course, not a problem," They both said. "And Seth, no taste tests" I said with a smile. I barely registered the "Awwwww" before I was pulled up the stairs.

"Jacob Black what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked. "I'm protecting our daughter," He said. "Our daughter doesn't need protecting. She is a teenager. And if anything she has Seth to protect her. "So back off" I said.

"She still needs me to watch her," he said. "Just please, give her some space," I said. "Do you want another child?" Jacob asked me. "What? Umm, No not now," I said. I never thought about it but I don't think I want another child.

"Bella, I love so much. And I hope you know that. It's just that lately we haven't been getting along at all," Jacob said. "I know Jacob. We've been working at it though," I said blushing. I went in his dresser and sure enough there are those damn jeans that he supposedly couldn't find.

"I found your stupid pants Jacob Black!" I said as I threw the pants on our bed and walked out of the room. I slammed the stupid door shut. Sometimes Jacob can be so freaking lazy.

**How was that? Should I continue? This is my first fan-fiction so I'm kind of new to all of this. Review please **** Oh yeah, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to message them to me or include them in your review! Thanks guys **


	2. They're Back!

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of One or the other, enjoy!**

**Brooklyn's POV**

Seth and I walked out to his car. It was a used car, but with my dad working at one of the most famous garage`s in Washington, they we`re able to completely make it over and now it was unbelievably awesome. It was originally a Ford Focus 2005, but now it looked more like a Ford Edge SE, and it's really nice. I guess wanting to drive fast is in the werewolf gene, since my dad likes to drive fast as well. My mom? Not so much

"Seth, when do you think they will stop arguing over stupid little things?" I asked. "They've been together for a while. Things won't just fix themselves over night," He told me while wiping a stray tear; I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Is my outfit really a problem?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. "No not at all, but if any guy even thinks of looking at you in a way I don't like, I will not hesitate to break they're face." He said smiling.

"You're exactly like dad. Way too over protective," I said, putting emphasis on the way. "You have to give me some credit though babe, I haven't hurt anybody yet," He said. "Yes but the key in that little sentence there us the word yet," I said rolling my eyes.

We pulled into our normal spot, which was right in front of the school. I stepped out of his car and I could already hear the guy's wolf-whistling, but as soon as Seth walked out, they immediately stopped.

We walked to our normal group of friends who consist of Ashley and her boyfriend Derek. I couldn't find Derek though, I wonder where he was. "Brooky, you look so cute," Ashley said. Ashley is my best friend, but she doesn't know the whole werewolf thing, since I am not allowed to tell her about that. She has long blonde hair and it's usually straight, although today it's curled, and she is the captain for the cheerleaders.

"Thanks Ashley. How was your date with Derek last night?" I asked. Derek is the starting Quarter back for our schools amazingly AWFUL football team.

"It was totally Derek. We went to the movie theatre, and then afterwards we went to McDonald's, but this, we went to the drive thru. The Movie sucked it was a so stupid movie. Some scary one where everyone turns into either a zombie or a vampire," She said rolling her eyes.

"Well that sounds like an amazing date," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Nope, not interesting in the least. He is over there walking with those skanks over there," I looked over at them and rolled my eyes. If dad didn't like my skirt, he would have blown a casket if he had seen theirs.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked. "No, thank god! He dropped me off at my house and said later sexy. Then he drove off in that stupid god damned truck of his," She said.

"Brooky come on let's get to class you are going to be late," Seth said as he started to walk towards the school. "Ashley you want to walk with us?" I asked. She and I had first period English together. Thank god, I couldn't imagine going thru English class without talking to someone. "Yeah, I am so sick of Derek," She said.

We walked passed Derek who was flirting with the skanks. As we we're walking by, Ashley said, "Go ahead flirt with those sluts, but when you get a STD, don't come crawling back to me."

I sighed. Ashley always likes to start problems, and make drama. But either way, Seth and I have her back.

"Ashley, that wasn't very nice," Seth said, laughing. "Yeah neither is the fact that he's flirting with those girls, what are they, like fifteen?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Then the asshole isn't worth it then," Seth said. "Earth to Seth, I'm the head Cheerleader and he is the quarterback of the football team, we are suppose to go out together," She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay you two cool it," I said smiling. "So Brooky how was your night?" She asked smiling. "Boring and full of arguing parents, just the usual. That reminds me, you want to come over after school today? Maybe we can hit the mall or something," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I need to get some new clothes anyway," she said smiling. "Okay great, me too. Dad totally had a hissy fit today when he saw what I had on," I said as I laughed.

"Dad's are so over rated," She said as blushing. "Why the hell are you blushing?, oh my god you have a crush on my dad don't you?" I asked .

"WHAT, NO! Okay you two can't say anything," She said staring at me then Seth. "Okay, yeah whatever." I said. "What about you Seth?" Ashley asked. "I won't say anything, I PROMISE" He said. He wasn't too much into the girl gossip.

"Derek and I are going away this weekend. That's why I need new clothes, if you catch my drift" She said smiling.

"Where are you two going?" I asked. "Just to that new hotel in town. I forget what it's called but it isn't too far away from here," She said smiling.

"After everything that happened between you two today you're still going with him?" Seth asked. "Yes, of course I'm going with him. I still love him," She said smiling.

"That is just stupid," Seth said as I elbowed him. "Ouch! Damn it Seth," I screamed. I forgot that he was WAY more built then I was.

"That's not my fault, its yours," He said smirking

Ashley and I walked into our class and Seth walked to his class.

Ashley and I took our normal seat. "So I think we are going to do it," She said. "What do you mean it?" I asked her, confused. She looked at me as if I had grown another head "I mean IT, you know, what guys and girls do when they love each other" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Oh, THAT it" I said embarrassed. She just nodded her head. "What if it hurts? What do I do?"

"Then tell him," I said. "Yeah I guess I should," she said.

Something very pale caught my eye. Two students we're just walking into the class. I had never seen them before in my life. Its the middle of April, why would there be new kind now?

The girl was short and pixie like. She had black hair that was sticking out in every direction and she was very well dressed. All designer clothing I noted. _They must be really rich _I told myself. She was not from around here, and her skin was a sickly white color. I thought my mother was pale, but this new girl was WAY paler than her mom.

"Who are they?" I asked Ashley. "I guess they're new students. Why would we be getting them in the middle of April," She said staring at them.

The boy was way taller than the girl, he looked to be about 6'0, and he had the prettiest eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. They must be related because his skin was also a sickly white color. His hair very messy, but in a good way. He, like his sister, was also dressed nicely, and talking to the teacher.

"He is really hot," Ashley said. "Umm Ash, you have a little something right her," I said pointing to her cheek, where a fresh puddle of drool was accumulating. "What? Oh shit" She said, turning beet red. Just then the teacher spoke

"Class. These are our new Students, Alice Cullen and her brother Edward Cullen," Mrs. Peaches said. I looked at them and saw that they we're staring at me. I turned away, blushing, just like my mom would have.

"Do you know them?" Ashley asked me, curiously. "No I have never met them in my life... At least I don't think I have," I said

"Why don't you two tell us a little bit about yourselves, then you can seat in the back Behind Brooklyn and Ashley," Mrs. Peaches said.

"I am Edward Cullen," He said and he was soft spoken. His voice sounded beautiful, like honey. I was lost in thought and didn't hear what he was saying but I really didn't care.

"I am Alice Cullen, and I'm Edward's sister. We were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen," She said. She spoke like an angel, her voice high and tinkly.

They went and took their seats behind us. I turned around and introduced myself, "Hey I am Brooklyn Black, and this is my best friend, Ashley Stewart."

The boy looked at Alice then back at me. "It is so nice to meet you," He said as he smiled. "What brings you guys to Forks?" Ashley asked.

"Our father got a job here. He works at a hospital," The girl said. "Oh wow, that's cool. My dad owns his own garage. He doesn't save people's lives like your dad, only their cars," I said giggling.

"Oh that's just as important. Our other sister is very good with working on cars," Edward said. "Oh that's good. I don't know anything about cars," I said truthfully

"So where do you guys come from?" Ashley asked. "Alaska, we stayed there with a few of our family members" Alice said. "Oh, it sounds like it's very cold up there," I said.

"Yes it was, but you get use to it after a while," Alice said laughing.

The bell rang and Ashley and I got up and walked towards the door. "They we're very nice people," Ashley said. "Yeah they were. They were really pale though, I guess that's what happens when you live in Alaska," I said smiling.

"Seth!!" I shrieked as I ran to give him a hug. He quickly released me and backed off. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. "Oh its nothing, don't worry about it" He said. He looked like he was deep in thought, which if you knew Seth, doesn't happen very often.

The rest of the morning dragged on very slowly. The new students were in two of my classes and finally it was lunch time.

Seth, Ashley, Derek and I took our normal seats. "So did you guys see the new students?" Derek asked us. Ashley answered before I could. "Yeah they were in our English class."

"We got new Students?" Seth asked. "Yes. They are paler then mom is," I said smiling. Seth dropped his sandwich. "Is that even possible?" Seth said, dumbstruck. "Yes it is possible just look over there they are walking in," I said.

Seth looked at them long and hard. "Hey can you guys excuse me for a sec, I have to call Jacob," Seth said as he got up and left the table.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked. "I have no idea, but look they are staring at us, again" I said as I blushed.

"I wonder why." Ashley said. "Why don't you go over there and ask them?" Derek said. "No I will not. Why don't you," I said. "Sure I will," Derek said as he got up and walked towards them.

"Do you think Seth knows them?" Ashley asked me. "I don't think so." I said thinking about it. Maybe they were another pack of werewolves, but they don't look like they would be. They were different. They weren't as warm as the Quileute pack and they were way too pale.

Derek came back and sat down. "Well. I got all their names, and it seems they are all together," Derek said. "What do you mean all together?" I asked.

"Well the one who looks like a pixie is dating the one who looks like he's in pain, the hot blonde one is dating the big buff guy, but the guy with bronze hair is single." Derek said.

"That's weird. Do you know what their names are?" Ashley asked. "Well Alice, Emmett, and Edward, are related. And then the other two are Jasper and Rosalie and they are twins," He said.

"The bigger one looks like a football player, does he play?" I asked. "Nope, I asked him," Derek said.

Seth walked back into the lunch room. "Hey Brooklyn, I am going home now, and your father asked me to take you home too." he said. He was staring at the Cullens giving them the death glare. He began shake violently. His eyes were turning pitch black. I needed to calm him down before he phased in front of the entire school.

"Seth, you need to cool it. You are going to phase," I said. I looked back at the Cullen's and they were staring at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Come on Brooklyn we need to go now," he said. "But what's wrong with them?" I asked. He didn't answer. He grabbed my hand, pulled me up and pretty much ran to his car. The ride home was akwardly

**Well, here is the second chapter of One or the other! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! The review button won't bite :)**


	3. Author's Note :

**Hey Guys! Im SO sorry that I havent been able to post any chapters lately. Im still in school, so I have lots of homework, and I guess being in a advanced program doesn't really help with that either! I promise to have 1 or 2 chapters up by this Saturday **** I always promised myself I would never post one of these... oh well**


End file.
